


Go talk to him already

by lastoneleft



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Natsu getting excited about anything to do with dragons/the word dragon, hints of ErLu at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: Natsu gets a little too excited about komodo dragons and Gray gets in the way.At least it'll be a cute story for the kids someday.





	

“Luce, he’s so cool!” Natsu says.

She giggles. “I’m sure he is.”

Natsu’s excited enough that his voice gets a bit louder every time he talks. He’s starting to draw the attention of passersby but she doesn't mind much. She’s used to it by now. It's even kind of endearing.

Natsu says something else, but she doesn’t catch it. He's speaking so quickly, if she stops paying attention for a split second she'll miss something.

Lucy tries to focus on Natsu, but she spots something out of the corner of her eye, a redheaded woman trying to discreetly gesture to them with a tip of her head. Lucy looks at the man she’s whispering to and he’s gorgeous, - they both are - even if he’s scowling and vehemently shaking his head. 

The man looks at her for a second, definitely checks her out, but her flattery is short lived when he immediately shifts his gaze to Natsu and the faintest hint of a smile rests on his nicely shaped lips.

“And he was so cute!” Natsu says. “He kept sticking his tongue out and I swear he was wagging his tail!” Lucy’s about to tell him lizards don’t wag their tails when they're happy, but his eyes are alight with childlike wonder, dancing almost, and he’s starting to bounce around gently on his feet. She doesn't have the heart to tell him otherwise. “Did you know some komodo dragons get up to 9 feet long? 9 feet, dude, isn't that amazing?”

Lucy peeks out of the corner of her eye to check if Pretty Boy is still watching Natsu. He is, and with a fondness she’s almost envious of. Suppressing a grin, Lucy clears her throat, eyes pointedly flitting in his direction. Natsu cocks a brow at her. Lucy pulls a finger out of her hoodie pocket and points at him, wiggles her finger in his direction once, twice, three times.

“You’re acting weird again,” Natsu says.

“Ugh,” Lucy growls.

Somewhere between Natsu asking if she’s hungry or  _ just constipated again _ , because he has no damn filter, Lucy hears the red haired woman hiss  _ go talk to him already. _

“Forget it,” Lucy sighs.

Natsu gives her another confused look before shrugging. “Anyway,” he continues. “His name is Metallicana and Gajeel let me hold him!”

Pretty Boy takes a few small steps towards them, looking back questioningly at the woman he was standing with a moment ago. She gives him a nod and that seems to be all the encouragement he needs. He walks forward confidently, eyes on Natsu again, determined and so very intrigued all at once.

“Natsu-”

“He was  _ this _ big!” Natsu’s arms shoot out to full span, and Lucy watches the disaster unfold.

Pretty Boy’s eyes go wide for a split second before Natsu’s hand collides with his face with a loud  _ smack _ . “Ow! What the  _ fuck _ .”

“Of course,” Lucy sighs.

“Shit!” Natsu slaps a hand over his mouth. “I mean, sorry, man, I-”

“Wasn’t aware there are people around?” Pretty Boy glares as he rubs at his chin.

“Hey!” Natsu glares back. “Ever think maybe you should watch where you're going?”

“Oh, you little-”

“Gray,” the redhead says sternly. “It was an accident and he apologized. Act accordingly.”

Gray’s spine stiffens. “Y-Yes, Erza.” He sighs and stares at the ground a moment before meeting Natsu’s eyes. “I’m… sorry. For overreacting.”

Natsu crosses his arms over his chest. “Well, you should be. I tried to-”

“Natsu!” Lucy huffs. Natsu looks at her, opens his mouth to argue but shrinks back at the exasperation etched on her face.

“Fine,” he grumbles. “I’m sorry, too.” Gray’s eyes soften, just a little, and Natsu grins at him.

Natsu reaches out and grabs Gray by the arm. “What’re you doing?” Gray asks, but lets Natsu pull him closer.

“Checking for swelling.” Natsu gently runs a thumb along Gray’s jaw. Gray’s breath hitches and Natsu looks at him in concern. “Does that hurt?”

“No,” Gray whispers.

“Your nose is a little pink.” Natsu trails a finger down the slope, rubbing a small circle at the tip. “Did I hit that too?” Gray nods. “Does it still hurt?”

“No, I think it’s- um, I’m okay.”

Natsu nods, gives Gray’s nose a small tap and takes a step back. “Guess you’re tougher than you look.”

Gray’s brows furrow. “Excuse you?”

Natsu ignores him. “Suppose I should still make it up to you, though. Wanna grab some coffee?”

“You didn’t even hit me that hard.”

Natsu rolls his eyes, something Gray finds a lot cuter than he should. “Yeah, ‘cause I wasn’t trying. Come on, nearest coffee shop is this way.”

Gray falls into step next to Natsu. “Like anyone could hit hard with baby soft hands like that!”

Natsu smirks at him. “Oh, you think my hands are soft?”

“Shut up! You’re wrong about komodo dragons, by the way, the biggest they can get is 10 feet.”

Lucy shakes her head as they walk away. Erza steps beside her. “That… did not go the way I thought it would. But it turned out better than I expected.” Lucy hums. “And since…” Erza trails off and chews on her lip. 

Lucy looks up at her. “Since…?”

Erza purses her lips for a moment. “Since they've ditched us, I was wondering if you would like to grab some cake with me?”

Lucy smiles. “I’d love to.”

“I didn’t catch your name.” Erza takes a step away from the sidewalk and gestures to a small bakery half a block away.

“Lucy,” she answers, following Erza across the street.

Erza nods. “Say, Lucy, do you think they’ll get along? Natsu and Gray?”

Lucy looks back at their retreating figures, and she can just make out Natsu slipping his hand into Gray’s. “Yeah. I think they’ll be happy.”


End file.
